phantasy_whats_in_a_namefandomcom-20200214-history
The Third
The Third "Hero", risen from the dead as a fell creature. He is consumed with an unearthly rage, and seeks nothing more freedom from his torment. Or well, he did. Now, you're not so sure. Personality ISTJ History He worked as an infamous assassin by trade, occasionally assassinating even some of Truffle's nobles. However, when he was marked as an Adventurer, he reluctantly joined the quest against the Demon King. Somehow, he ended up with the identity of Hero. Leading the charge against the Demonic forces, he bore the mantle of "Hero" fearlessly. He and his party disappeared into the Demonic Lands to destroy the 6th Stone. Shortly after, the Demonic Invasion crumbled and the Conflict ended. And now, 160 years later he has returned with no trace of heroism. He prowls in the shadows, thirsting for blood. Except for the times he comes and helps you guys out, because he's not that bad of a guy. Skills and Items Items *'<>', Mystic: A staff that hides a sword in the hollow. When drawn, it creates a barrier in the area that absorbs and stores all the sound. He seems particularly attached to it and chooses to use it over a Mythical weapon that his group acquired. Increases Agl (30) and Man (100). *'<>', ?: A black sword that seems to be able to cut magical items with ease. *'<>': ? *'<>', Superior: Greatly increases Strength (90). Revenant An undead creature that seeks to terrorize and destroy the target of its grudge. He once bore the Identity of "Whisper". Now, he is only an beast. *'No Rest for the Damned': You are immortal and cannot die unless your heart is destroyed. You will slowly regenerate over time as long as your heart is intact. *'Undead': You do not count as a living being, but an Undead. Whisper *'One Among Many': Your Ambushes are almost always guaranteed to succeed, especially if the target has more than one character around them. *'Many Among One': You have a variety of spells that aid you in assassination. **'From the Darkness': A successful Ambush will deal critical wounds to any location on the target. **'Mere Shadow': You can choose, when launching an Ambush, to create a illusion that attacks the enemy from any location. It deals no damage, but is identical to you in nearly every aspect. *'Void Arts': Magic that specializes in anti-magical uses. **'Nightcloak' (B): Makes you very very very hard to see. Bonus 3 very's if it's night. **'Blot' (A): Throws up an wall of darkness that completely absorbs any incoming magic. Can only be used once per day. **'Black Coffin' (S): The sky turns to night for a moment in time as you point an accusatory finger at your target. A pitch-black coffin shoots down from the heavens, sealing the target with a tremendous crash. Physically immobilizes the target completely. Cuts off all mana from the outside. Hero *'Courage by Grace': If there is a battle that you must win, your body will become your slave. As long as you push forward, refusing to give ground, you can will yourself to fight on. Relationships *n/a Trivia *Theme